


Hazy Summer Days

by egirldallon



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Best Friends, Gen, Lifeguards, Rivalry, Swimming, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: Otto Wood, Geoff Wigington and Awsten Knight are the star swimmers at their prep school, Santa Monica Prep. Ryan Seaman and Dallon Weekes are the star swimmers at Santa Monica Public High.These two schools have had a long history of hatred and rivalry that bleeds into the students personal life, pitting the two student bodies against each other on and off the field.Awsten, Geoff and Otto hate Dallon and Ryan. The feeling is mutual.That all changes one fateful summer.





	1. SMPHS

Dallon and Ryan laugh as they splash each other in the pool. Right besides them, races are running. It's the last day of school, last day of practice. 

Dallon looks at the dwindling line for the races and swims to the edge, pushing himself out of the pool. 

"Hey coach!" Dallon calls out, "Me next." a slight smirk appears on his face. 

The coach nods approvingly "Anyone willing to challenge Weekes?!" 

Some kid walks up, Dallon recognizes him as Brendon Urie from JV. Everyone raises an eyebrow. 

"100 meter individual medley!" The coach yells, Ryan smiles and Dallon and Dallon smiles back, putting on his goggles and cap. 

"Best of luck to you Urie. You're gonna need it."

The other boy laughs, Dallon notes his cockiness. 

They both get in diving position, when the whistle blows, Dallon pushes off first, diving into the water and starting off well paced before speeding up, Urie entirely falling behind, he was one stroke behind him. Dallon's and smacks the opposite wall and he gasps for air. Ryan's there to celebrate his predictable victory. 

Brendon finally comes in and pants, looking angry. 

"Better luck next time Urie and word of advice for future reference, don't challenge one of the schools best swimmers to a race if you want to win."

Ryan elbows him "What!? I said one of!" 

"Not the problem Dal." 

Dallon chuckles and dives back into the pool for mere relaxation, Ryan does the same. 

The coach has them hustle up and get changed so he can present awards. 

Dallon comes back out in his usual cardigan, button up and ripped black jeans. Ryan walks beside him, wearing a band tee and ripped black pants. Their hair drips onto their backs, not that they could care though. 

The whole team, hell, the entire school knew them as the inseparable swim stars. You'd never see Dallon without Ryan and Ryan without Dallon. It's just a thing. 

Almost the entire team was on the pool deck already, only the coach had to come back out. Eventually he returned with letters, certificates and medals. He quickly begins his speech. 

"We say goodbye to our seniors and wish them farewell. However don't you dare believe that without them we won't dominate and destroy Santa Monica Prep. We will." there's a pause. "Now let's present our letters and awards." 

Letters were handed out, awards as well, Dallon and Ryan only waiting for theirs. 

"Now for our MVPS. I couldn't pick just one, they both did amazing and absolutely owned the pool. As expected they were the true stars this season. Dallon, Ryan get up here." 

They both smile, this is their second year out of two years of their high school career that they received MVP. They grab their awards and medals, sitting back down after. 

They smile at each other, Dallon leaning on Ryan.


	2. SMP

Awsten, Geoff and Otto sit at an elaborately decorated table in their auditorium. All three sit with their parents, all dressed in suits. 

Last day of school meant awards ceremony for the Swim Team. 

They all neglected the opening speech from the principal and swim coach, they said something about training harder and beating Santa Monica Public High. Frankly the three didn't care about the speech. They already knew what they had to do next year. 

They also have no interest in the JV awards, or the letters. They all look to the stage as the coach announces the Varsity awards. They sit up straight, smiling, a smug look plastered on each of their faces. 

"For our MVP in Freestyle we have Awsten Knight. He broke many school records in only his second year of swim. Congratulations." 

Awsten smiles, the whole announcement striking him as very sportscaster-esque. No matter he walks up the stairs onto the stage to accept his award and medal. He stands back with the two or three awarded Varsity members. 

"Our MVP for Butterfly is Geoffrey Wigington. He in fact set records higher than the school has seen, also in his second year." 

Geoff frowns at the use of his full name and goes to accept it and stand in by Awsten. 

"Our MVP for Backstroke is Otto Wood. He has shown a mastery in the stroke and set records as well, and of course is in his second year." 

Otto with a large smile accepts and stands by Geoff on the stage. A professional photographer comes to take photos once all the awards have been announced. 

Otto, Geoff and Awsten all stand outside in a circle, not talking about much. Two names are thrown around often. Those being Ryan Seaman and Dallon Weekes. None of the three really knew how they came into conversation. But they always did. 

Needless to say, the three hated them. 

"Weekes is too arrogant. Such a bitch." Awsten mutters, arms crossed. 

"You hate him just because he can do all strokes Knight." Awsten's, Geoff's and Otto's heads snap up in the direction from where the words came from. 

Travis Riddle. The MVP for breaststroke. He seemed to hold no bad blood with Santa Monica Public High school, despite the two schools being rivals. He stands there, hands in the pockets of his dress pants, leaning against a pole.

"What the fuck did you just say Riddle?" Awsten asks, a sharp sound emmiting from the last word. 

"You heard what I said Awsten. It's a damn shame too. They're nice people." Travis laughs and walks off, catching up with his parents. 

Awsten groans in anger, Geoff and Otto roll their eyes. They would never, not in a million years, ever be friends with those dipshits.


	3. Summer Vacation

Dallon smiles as he and Ryan walk into a shaved ice shop. 

"We can go in tomorrow if you want." Ryan says, pulling Dallon into a side hug. 

"Yea that sounds good!" 

They quickly order, Dallon gets root beer and Ryan gets cherry, and stand off to the side as they wait for their ice. 

They grab their treats and rush outside before an obstruction stands in the way of the walking path. 

To be more specific, three brown haired assholes stand in front of the two boys. Dallon and Ryan, who are much taller than the three, loom over than them. 

"What do you want Knight?" Dallon asks, sliding his free hand into his pocket. 

The three stand there, in pale button ups and dress shorts and, somehow matching, black and white checkered vans. 

"I want you to get the fuck out of my way nerd." he snaps, the other two boys snickering. 

"Oh shut the fuck up," Dallon rolls his eyes. "Get the fuck out of my way you one trick bitch." Dallon tries shoving past them. 

Awsten grabs him by the forearm, shocking him into dropping his shaved ice. Dallon whips his body around and yanks his arm back. Ryan walks up to Awsten and shoves him away. 

"Fuck off Knight. Actually fuck off." 

Geoff pushes Ryan back and knits his eyebrows. "Why don't you Seaman? Weekes is the one who went around insulting Awsten." 

"It would be an insult if I was wrong!" Dallon says, stepping over his spilled ice. 

Awsten raises an eyebrow, "What the fuck do you mean?! You aren't right!" 

"Oh get your dick out of your ass and grow up Knight! You can only do one stroke and act like you're the fucking best. You're a one stroke phony with money and that's the only reason you matter." Dallon shouts, Otto walks up to the them. 

"Why don't you just leave Weekes!? Literally just leave!" Otto says sternly, crossing his arms. 

Dallon takes a deep breath and walks away, Ryan gives the three a dirty look and catches up with Dallon. 

"What a fucking dick." Geoff states, turning towards his friends.


	4. Hatred

Ryan pauses for a second and turns back to the three. 

"What do you want Seaman?" Geoff snaps, crossing his arms. 

"Oh nothing, just this." 

The three raise their eyebrows and look on curiously. Ryan steps forward and chucks his shaved ice at them. Ryan laughs and runs away, back to his friend. 

Awsten screams and motions the other two away so they can return to Awsten's house to change and get their clothes washed. 

Dallon is leaned up against a wall, taking deep breaths, picking at his fingers. 

"Stop that Dal." 

Dallon's head snaps up and he shoves his hands in his pockets, "Sorry Ry."

"Don't be sorry okay? Now let's go home yea?" Ryan says, smiling and holding out his hand. 

Dallon takes his hand and they walk home together.


End file.
